Caroline and AOL
by TheChicaChic
Summary: Set two months after Richard leaves for Italy.
1. Default Chapter

_Hi everyone!  Welcome to my first CitC fic.  Please be kind and review so I know if I'm doing this right.  I'm mainly an HP writer.  This is set two months after Richard goes to __Italy__.  No Randy in this._

"You've got mail."

            Caroline looked up from the strip she was drawing to the computer that sat on the desk under the window.  It had been eerily quiet in the apartment lately; Del and Annie were exploring their "no commitment" relationship in Europe, Charlie was touring the world looking for his father, and Richard, Richard had gone to Italy to be with Julia and their son.  So it was just Caroline who was left in New York City; Caroline all by herself, at least for the next seven months or so.

"Maybe I should change the name of my strip, what do you think Salty?"

"Meow"

"You're right Salty, why change something that's working?"

            Sighing, she stood, rubbing a hand across her eyes to clear the weariness from them.  She'd been working on the strips for the past six hours without a break, trying to get the entire months strips drawn before settling down to color them.  With everyone out of town, it wasn't like she had much else to do with her time.  Moving from behind the partners desk she was working at, she made her way to the computer desk under the window.  Sitting down, she moved the mouse and watched as the Caroline screen saver went away.  Clicking on the AOL icon on the bottom of the screen, she watched as it popped up.  Clicking on the little mail box at the top left of the screen, she watched as her new messages popped up.  There were a few SPAM mails, a few e-mails from fans that she would have to get to later, and one from Annie.  Skipping the ones from her fans, she double clicked on the one from Annie and watched as it popped up on the screen.

To:        carthecartonist@aol.com

From: luvu2nyte@aol.com

Subject: Re: Good News, I think?

Hey Care Hun; Congrats are in order.  You aren't planning anything drastic are you?  Don't make any rash decisions that you'll regret.  Just remember, Del and I are a plane ride away and would be on the next one if you need us.  Now, tell me hun, are you going to tell Richie?  I think you should but its up to you.  Listen I need to run, Del and I are going to go have some real Italian pizza.  I'll send you an e-mail later and we can talk.  Love ya!

Annie (and Del)

P.S. Del sends his love to and wants to know if you want to marry him.

            Caroline re-read the last part of the e-mail, laughing before clicking on the replying button.

To: luvu2nyte@aol.com

From: carthecartonist@aol.com

Subject: Re: Good News, I think?

Hey Annie (and Del)

I'm okay guys, and I'm not planning on doing anything rash.  I couldn't even if I wanted to.  You know me, it's not in my nature.  I'm fine, the doctor said I'm fine, and I really don't see any point in telling Richard.  That's the whole reason I didn't go to Italy in the first place with him Annie, he didn't want any more children.  I'm not going to use it as an excuse to get him back, I'm not Julia.  Anyways, I'm going to go finish the strips and get them off to Del's dad.  I still can't believe Del and his dad are working together again.  I love you guys.

Caroline

P.S. Tell Del no, we've already been down that path.  Besides I love Richard to much to even consider marrying someone else.

            Clicking the send button, Caroline stood.  She'd finish the strips and than order some pizza for dinner.  She could pick it up while she ran the strips down to the office.  Walking back across the room, she settled into her chair, reaching across the desk for the colored pencils.  She was going to have to look into hiring a colorist again, something she was not looking forward to.  It wasn't going to be the same, working without Richard.  Looking at Salty sitting on the desk across from her, she smiled.  It looked like it was going to be her and Salty and baby Duffy; well and Annie and Del and Charlie.

"What more can I ask for Salty?"

TBC

_Okay – time for viewer imput:_

_a) __Should __Del__ and Annie run into Richard who tells him Caroline's news?_

_b) __Should Richard be outside the door as Caroline is talking to Salty with Stefano?_

_c) __Should Annie and __Del__ be staying with Richard and Stefano and Richard finds the e-mail?_

_d) __Should I give up on this and go with the "Caroline and the Time Machine" story I just thought of._


	2. Caroline and AOL pt2

"UGH – can you two show any amount of decency?  What if I had Stefano with me?"

"He woulda seen something his father's not gonna get for a long time."

"This coming from the slut of New York."

"God, grow up Richard.  Just because you screwed things up with Caroline doesn't mean you have to mope around.  It's been four months since you left, why don't you just pull the stick out of your ass, call her and admit you need her.  Or better yet, get on that new contraption called an airplane, fly over there and get her."

"Get lost Annie, I have things to get done."

            Annie watched him, sighing as she let the bickering go.  He was being nice enough to let Del and her stay with him, no point in making it worse.  "Fine, just close my mail before you do whatever you're planning on doing."

            Saying that she walked out the door, sticking her head in one more time.  "Oh and if you get friendly with certain parts of your anatomy, there's some baby wipes in the desk drawer."  Smirking, she slipped out the door, closing it behind her before going in search of Del.

            Richard frowned at the door before turning back to the computer.  He had plans to get in touch with the artist group he had met on the net, and Annie had been hogging the computer.  Something about not talking to a friend in two months who had to be worried sick.  Clicking on the screen, he saw that Annie had new mail.  'Should I?' he thought to himself.  'Nah – YES.  Let's see what kind of mail the queen pimp gets.'  Smirking, he clicked on the mail box and watched as her new messages popped up.  One at the top caught his eye.

Re: Good News, I think? From: carthecartonist@aol.com

Frowning, he doubled clicked on it, his need to know what Caroline's good news was over powering the need to respect Annie's and Caroline's privacy.

To: luvu2nyte@aol.com

From: Carthecartonist@aol.com

Subject: Re: Good News, I think?

            Hey Annie (and Del)!  What's up with you two telling me you'd just fly back if I needed you and yet you don't answer my e-mails for two months.  If I wasn't talking to your mother every day (yes Annie, she won't leave me alone, swears she needs to make sure I'm okay), I'd think you two were dead.  Anyways, all is well over here.  I've been reading these books your mother handed me when she found out, and now I'm corrupting minors.  No really Annie, it says that it's good for the unborn child to hear stimulating types of music and stuff like that to further development of personality skills later in life.  So I've taken to listening to different musicals and classical composers during the day when I'm working on my strip, reading novels aloud at night; and I've broken down and went to the art museum the other night.  I go to the doctors again in a few days, so you might just be getting the first picture of your god child.  Okay, your mother's here with Richard's mother and they're telling me it's nap time or they're calling my mother.  Ugh, please come home Annie – I need you (and not just to save me from the respective grandmothers; all three of them; but I'm scared too).

Love;

Caroline

P.S. Tell Del his mother's starting to join the group too.

            Richard stared at the screen, his mind barely comprehending what the words were saying.  Without even reading the exact words, Richard knew what was going on; Caroline was pregnant.  The little thing he'd been dreaming about for the past four months, since the first time he had held Stefano in his arms.  Now what was he going to do?

TBC


	3. Caroline and AOL pt3

            It was some time before Richard was able to rip his gaze from the screen.  Caroline, his sincere amore, was alone in New York, pregnant with his child; their first; and to top all that off, she was being taken care of by the four mothers.  That in itself had to be a sign of the apocalypse; Caroline's mother, Del's mother, Annie's mother and his mother taking care of a pregnant woman.  And just why the hell was his mother at Caroline's anyway?  He needed answers and sitting here starring at a computer screen wasn't going to get them.  Moving his hand back to the mouse and clicked on the reply button.  Annie was going to kill him when she found out, but he was willing to take that chance.

_Knowing I want you, knowing I love you can not compare with my despair knowing I've lost you.  I've been a fool to allow dreams to become great expectations.  How can I love you so much yet make no move?  There will be days and nights when I'll want you more than I want to, more than I should. Oh, how I want you.  You and I, we've seen it all, chasing our hearts desires but we go on pretending, stories like ours, have happy endings._

To: Carthecartonist@aol.com

From: luvu2nyte@aol.com

Subject: Re: Good News, I think?

I'm so sorry Caroline.  Ma's been keeping is up to date on how you're doing.  Besides, you know how to pick up a phone and call Del's.  She didn't say anything about Richie's mom being there though.  What dragged the female she devil there?  She getting ready to stick her fangs in to suck your blood like she did Richie's?  Or was it the other way around, one can never be to sure.

            Caroline, have you thought about telling the count of no feelings that he's going to be a father again?  Maybe he's changed his mind and wants to be a father, especially with you.  Besides, I hate that you're going through this alone; he should be there so you can smack him every morning.

            What's this I hear about music?  What are you subjecting that poor child too?  Something tasteful I hope.

            Tell ma I say hi and I'll try to call you later.

Annie

            Clicking send, he watched as the e-mail closed and the 'Your message has been sent' box popped up.  Closing it, he sat back and removed his glasses, running a hand over his eyes, wanting nothing more than to hop on a plane and fly back to Caroline.

"Mr. Richard?"

           Putting his glasses back on, he turned around and looked at the door.  Standing there was the nanny, Stefano in one arm.  "Yes?"

"He wants his father."

            Nodding, Richard stood and crossed the room.  Looking down briefly, he smiled at the little bundle before taking his son into his arms.  Placing a kiss on the top of his black haired head. He wrapped the flannel blanket Caroline had picked out around Stefano's small body before settling into the chair.  He'd been so wrong when he had told Caroline he thought he'd never like being a father.  He'd been so wrong in telling her he didn't want another child – and for once, it was a good thing that he had been wrong.

"You're going to have a brother or sister to play with soon Stefano, and a mother who'll love you enough not to run off with some other man to get over her depression."

"You've got mail." A deep but sexy male voice said from the computer.

"Only Annie." He muttered under his breath.  "Well, let's see what she has to say."

_You could no give me more than you gave me.  I don't know why I'm standing by watching this happen.  I won't look back anymore and if I do – just for a moment.  I can't imagine a time I won't care.  But here we are today, and it's over.  Hold me and tell me we'll meet again.  Why is it over?  You and I, we've seen it all chasing out hearts desires, but we go on pretending stories like ours have happy endings._

To: luvu2nyte@aol.com

From: carthecartonist@aol.com

Subject: Annie!

            Be nice!  Richard's mother has been very helpful these past few weeks.  She brought over albums of his childhood pictures and I've spent weeks looking at them.  Yes Annie, I know I need to get over him, but I haven't been able to.  It's that whole sincere amore thing.  I don't know if I'll ever be able to get over him completely.  And you're right, I'm going to have to tell him, maybe Remo has a way to get in touch with Julia's family, otherwise I don't know how to get in touch with him.  If I knew, I probably would have caved a long time ago.  But Annie, I don't to be like Julia and use this as the way to get him back.  If we ever did get back together, I don't want it to be for that, he'd grow to hate me.  I guess I keep holding out hope that he'll come back on his own.  Pretty naïve of me.

            Music – hmmm.  Well, _Cats of course, since their favorite aunt was in it, and __Phantom of the Opera, and remember that one I was hooked on, _Chess_, well that one too.  I've also been listening to Mozart, Tchaikovsky, Back and Beethoven.  And we went to the art museum, though I think that's more of a Richard thing, I just read the little card things underneath._

            You have 4 ½ months to get back here Annie, well more like 3 before I pull your aunt rights.  I'm going to get going, I have that doctor's appointment in a little over an hour.  I love you and Del and hope you guys come home soon, I really miss my friends.

Love;

Caroline.

            Richard looked at the e-mail, holding Stefano a little tighter to his chest.  "Annie, get in here now!"

            He waited a few minutes before Annie and Del appeared in the doorway.  "God Richie, what's wrong?"

            "Pack your stuff, we're all going back to New York.  I need to see Caroline."  Smiling, he turned back around and reached for the phone.

            "What are you doing Richie?" she asked, secretly glad Richard was going back on his own.

            "Calling a lawyer." He said simply.

_The song used in this one is You and I from the Tim Rice musical Chess.  It's a Duet between __Florence__ and Anatoly.  I hope you've liked this part.  All feed back is craved._


	4. Caroline and AOL pt4

_It's so hard to say, how a love could end this way.  The one that used to care for you.  Just turned and walked away.  And it's so hard to find, To leave the pain behind.  When all the things you're lookin' for.  You're heart can't seem to find._

            Caroline lay on the couch, a hand resting on her slightly larger stomach as she looked up at the ceiling, soft music playing from the radio in the kitchen.  It was times like this; mornings when she was so sick, that she wished Richard was there, if only to hold her hand and tell her it would all be okay.  But she had walked away from him, left him in one of his times of need, and now she had no right to have him there with her.  Reaching behind her, she grabbed a pillow off the top and shoved it under her head.  Sleep seemed to fight off the morning sickness, and it wasn't like she had much else to do.  Closing her eyes, she dozed off, both hands resting on her stomach protectively.

_I'll be the air that your breathe, I'll give the strength that you need, I'll be the light in your eyes When hope becomes hard to see.  I'll be your shining star to guide you wherever you are.  And I promise that I'll be by your side, Always you and I._

            Richard stepped off the elevator, Stefano in one arm, their bags in the other.  Behind him, Annie and Del were struggling with their bags and Stefano's traveling crib.  He'd have the nanny ship his painting supplies and anything else he would need from Italy once he found a place to get settled.  Hopefully, it would be in the apartment in front of him, but he wasn't going to push it; he wasn't going to push Caroline to take him back.  He knew he had messed up when he had told her he didn't want children, when he had asked her to forget the wedding with all her friends and family and marry him in Italy, when he spent the last four months in misery instead of calling her to work things out.

_You know you're not alone, without a love to call your own, I'll always be right there for you To help you carry on.  A heart that's always true, Girl I'm giving mine to you, And everything you ever need I promise I will do._

            Stepping up to the door, he stood there starring at it, wondering if he should knock or not.  Four months before, he would have walked in and swept her up off her feet, now he didn't know if he had that right anymore.  Shifting Stefano a little, he sighed.  They were all tired, he knew that, they'd been on the go since the day before when he had started to put everything in motion for coming back.  Maybe he should just go find a hotel and get his thoughts together before going in to see her.

"Let me take Stefano while you talk to her."

            Turning sideways, he looked at Annie and nodded, handing over his son.  Setting their bags down, pulling a set of papers out of his bag before reaching up to knock on the door.

"Just go in Richie, don't let her push you away."

            Nodding, he put his hand on the handle and took a deep breath.  Turning it, he opened the door and stepped into the one place he had always considered home.  She hadn't changed it much, he saw she had had the partner's desk moved back into the apartment, but other than that, not much else had changed.  Moving away from the door, he quietly shut it and looked around for Caroline.  Seeing her lying on the couch, her hands resting over her stomach in a protective gesture, he let himself smile.  He'd spent hours upon hours each night remembering each and every little gesture and facial expression she had and yet none of it was the same as looking down at her sleeping form.  Moving through the room quietly, he knelt down next to the couch and held his breath.  He watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, and he could see the slight swell of her stomach under her hands.  Torn between tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and feeling where the tiny life they created together was growing, he never noticed her eyes opening.  Making a decision, he gently lifted one hand to caress the growing lump and than turned to run a hand along her cheek.  His brown eyes opened wide as he starred into her brown ones.

"Richard?"  she managed to squeak out.

_Girl in all your sleepless hours, I will be right there for you with a hand to hold, A heart to see you through Each and every night.  I will make it right when life feels so wrong Cause in my arms is where you belong._

"Richard, wha…what are you doing here?  Am I dreaming?"

            Lifting a hand, she brushed it against the side of his face, gasping at the warmth that she felt there.  This was usually the point where she would wake up and find herself alone.  Running her fingers along his jaw line, she traced the curvature of his face, felt his lips brush a kiss along her fingers and she knew that this wasn't one of the many dreams she had been having the past few months.  Moving her hands to her sides, she pushed herself into a position so she was seated sideways on the couch, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as a wave of nausea overcame her.

"If you're dreaming, than so am I, and I never want to wake up." 

He spoke softly, watching her carefully.  Standing, he moved so he could sit behind her on the couch and pulled her close, letting her lie against him.  Closing his eyes, he let his fingers trace along her body, realizing that no matter how long they had been apart, he could never forget every inch of her body.

"What are you doing here Richard?"

"Finding out if I'm too late."

            She didn't try and move out of his arms, she couldn't if she wanted to.  After all, it was what she had been wishing for before she had fallen asleep, to be held in his arms.  Turning to look up at him, she noticed his closed eyes, the small smile on his face and she realized she needed him more than she thought she had.  Closing her eyes, she rested her head in his chest under his chin and sighed.

"To late for what?"

"To make things right between us."  Opening his eyes, he looked down at her, wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him.  "I can't live without you Caroline.  I've been missing a large piece of my heart since I got on that plane and left you here alone.  Do you know what you are to me?  I don't get a full breath unless you're by my side, I can't sleep at night unless you're lying in my arms.  The stars just don't shine unless you there Caroline, and the sun hasn't been shining.  I know I've never noticed those things before, but with you, I did.  Please tell me I haven't missed my chance."

"What about children Richard, I want children."

            He smiled at her and reached for the paper he had set on the arm of the couch.  Picking it up, he laid it across her growing stomach and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I only want five or six, but if you really have your heart set on more, than we'll find a compromise.  Of course, we already have one." He said softly, kissing each of her eye lids.  "Two if you'll sign the papers on your stomach."

"Richard?"  She asked, lifting her head and looking at him.

"I know you're pregnant Caroline, and I'm sorry you've had to go through it this far alone, but I want to be here through every other step if you'll let me."

            Looking down at the papers, she picked them up and looked at them before looking at him.

"What are these?"

"Adoption papers.  I know I should have asked you before I had them drawn up, you haven't even met Stefano yet.  But Julia, she doesn't want him, she signed away her parental rights after I showed up in Italy.  Her father set up a trust fund for me to live off of with Stefano if I allow him and his wife to see him for three weeks a year.  And there's no one else I want in this world to be his mother than you.  He's never had a mother, and I'm hoping you'll say yes."

            She felt the tears build up in her eyes as she buried her face in his chest.  He'd come back, just like he had in her dreams, and he was giving her three of the best things in the world; himself, his son, and acceptance of their child.

"Caroline?"

"I love you Richard."

            He let out the breath he had been holding since he had walked away all those months ago and held her tightly against him, sweeping kissed along the side of her face.

"I love you too Caroline, more than you'll ever know."

"I think I do." She said softly, lifting her face to his.  "Don't do that again."

"Don't do what?"

"Leave me, I can't take it."

"Neither can I."

Lifting his hands, he cupped her cheeks between the palms and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers.

She sighed, pulling back and resting her forehead against his.  Everything was perfect now, she couldn't believe it, he'd come back to her.  Leaning forward again, she pressed her lips against his briefly before jumping off his lap and walking to the counter.  Picking up a piece of paper, she carried it back to him and handed it to him.

            He looked up at her as he took the paper from her and looked at it.

"What's this?"

"The first picture of our child."

            He smiled at her, than looked back down at the paper.  Tracing a finger over it, he took it in as if it was one of the finest pieces of artwork before looking back up at her.  Wrapping his arms around her waist, he dragged her closer until his face was pressed against her stomach.  Placing tiny kissed across the entire area, he smiled.  Letting his arms drop, he stood up in front of her and kissed her again.

"I have someone else for you to meet."

"Who?"

"Our son."

TBC

_The song used in this chapter was "Always you and I" from 98 Degree's Revolution._


End file.
